Infestation
"Tap tick tap tick, the harmony of insects crawling with 6 legs." I told my therapist I've been hearing it for months. I can't escape it, I keep on hearing it. Nobody else can hear it, like it's in my ear canal. "Can you hear it right now?" asked my therapist. "Yes, didn't I tell you it won't go away?" I replied with an unfriendly tone. "Calm down." My therapist demanded with a stern sound. "Sorry, sorry. I really am, I can't take it. It's driving me into insanity" I said, looking down at the tiled floor. Then, my vision started getting blurry. "What the hell?" The next thing I knew I was at my home. "W-what?" Then it happened again. My vision was once again getting blurry, so I blinked rapidly. It didn't stop and it continued to blur. I saw something this time. A dark shadow moving around at an intense speed; then it broke into millions of pieces. I woke up again, looking straight at my bulletin board. A sticky note lay upon the mostly blank board. I blinked my eyes in confusion and tried to stand up to find I was strapped to my computer chair, the wheels taped to the floor. The note had thin, crisp cursive on it and I read aloud, "My alias unknown, I will take only the grown, The dangers will grow, once you meet the unknown." The poem-like note was very eerie and gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. "Tch, what kind of prank is this?" I said loudly, as I could not hear my normal speaking voice over the insects. I started blacking out again, but before my vision went blurry I saw it. The figure. It's eyes empty, it had a long mouth stretching across its face. The creature was not grinning; it looked rather bored. Then I blacked out. I woke, upside down, the blood rushing to my head. I freaked out and started thrashing around trying to release myself, realizing that there was no string or anything holding me and my chair up. "The--" "Don't speak," came out a large deep booming voice from the creature's throat. It echoed. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a large area. "Who a--" "No!" the voice boomed again, so loud it shook the room "I feel as if I should introduce myself," the voice yelled in a strong, mysterious, voice. "I am the unknown. That may not suffice for you. I have no alias," the voice said proudly It didn't seem to fit it's voice at all, it had a thin brittle structure. "My alias unknown, I will take only the grown. The dangers will grow, once you meet the unknown." This. This was it. This made me hurt. The twinge in my stomach got stronger and stronger, the insect noises getting louder and louder. "Come my pretties!" the booming thing screamed.Then it got worse. I felt something. It was crawling through my throat, going up my stomach. Then it started. Cicadas flying from inside my ears... beetles tearing through my skin. "Ah!" I let out a blood curdling scream. I couldn't take this. "Don't struggle," the creature, the Unknown, said. "It'll ruin everything! It'll ruin the ritual, it'll ruin the infestation!" "You monster! You demon! You infestor!" "Sorry, I can't help it," the voice, the Infestor, boomed in a joking tone. Then I blacked out again, only to wake up again, but now I was in a grassy field. It was broad daylight. I found open wounds in my body. "Ugh, is it over?" I heard sirens. Doctors rushed to me to get me to medical help. I was safe, finally safe. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings